


Something New To Learn

by Dreamin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a senior, Dean is a senior, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam is a Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Dean realizes he wants a lot more from his new tutor than just higher grades.





	Something New To Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a trope mashup prompt from afteriwake -- "high school + accidental eavesdropping."

Dean Winchester yanked open his locker, silently thankful he got the combination right on the first try, for once, then he grabbed the books he needed for that night’s homework and started shoving them into his old backpack. _Gotta replace this thing soon, it’s bursting at the seams._

“Hey,” Sam (his younger and, annoyingly, taller brother) greeted him as he came over. He glanced at the inside of Dean’s locker. “I thought somebody stole your leather jacket.”

Dean grinned. “I found the dude who took it and traded it for a bloody nose.”

“Nice,” Sam said approvingly. “I heard about Lisa, I don’t know what to say.”

He rolled his eyes, muttering, “Let’s start with, I dunno, nothing? I mean, when she dumped me, she said it’s because we wanted different things – she wanted us to get married right after college and have kids. I just wanted to have a good time. Then what does she do?”

“Hook up with a guy with a motorcycle, a garage band, and more tattoos than you have passing grades?” Sam supplied, smirking.

Dean shot him a dirty look. “I’ll have you know, baby brother, that I’m actually gonna graduate on time.”

“Oh yeah? Whose firstborn did you have to sign away to do that? It better not be mine.”

He rolled his eyes. “Nobody’s, I got a tutor.”

“Who, Jo?” Sam asked, grinning. “You know she’s got a crush on you.”

“No, that new kid, Novak.” For some reason, Dean was unable to make eye contact with his brother. “We, um, have Study Hall together, and if I’m really dense that day, we have lunch together too.” _And there are times where I’ll pretend to be dense just so he’ll keep talking._

Sam’s grin widened. “The Canadian, right?”

“Yeah, his folks didn’t have much money to begin with but the move here was expensive. Kid’s wearing his dad’s old coat since they can’t afford to buy him a new one right now.” _Honestly, I think that trench coat looks good on him. Makes him look like a private eye or something, not that I’d ever tell him that._ “I offered to pay him for tutoring me but he refuses to take my money, so we settled on me driving him home from school sometimes.”

Sam’s smile softened. “What’s he like?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s … weird. Sometimes, it’s like he’s from another planet instead of another country. Other times, I swear to God, it’s like he’s reading my mind. Like he can see right through my bullshit and know what I’m really after.” _My question is, why does he still hang out with me?_

“And that’s … bad?” Sam asked carefully.

“It’s creepy.” Dean pulled his jacket out and put it on then he slammed the locker door shut and jumped when he saw that his tutor was waiting right behind it.

Castiel Novak looked at Dean with such sad eyes that Dean wanted to apologize right then and there, but before he got a chance, Castiel muttered, “Sorry,” as he quickly walked away.

Dean watched him leave, feeling like he had just kicked an especially sad-eyed puppy. “I fucked up,” he muttered.

“Language,” Sam said, more out of habit than anything else. “So, go apologize.” When Dean didn’t move, Sam raised an eyebrow. “Do you … like Castiel? I mean, like him-like him?”

Dean stared at him wide-eyed. “Me? Like Cas? He’s just… We’re just… I’m not…”

Sam smiled sympathetically. “Actually, I think you are, Dean. Nothing wrong with it, it just means you’ve doubled your chances at getting a date on Saturday nights.”

He couldn’t help smiling and rolling his eyes at their mother’s old joke, but remembering how crushed Cas looked made his face fall. “I gotta go.”

“Tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth,” Sam said, grinning. “You owe him that.”

“Right. You got a ride home?”

Sam nodded. “Ruby’ll take me when she’s done with cheerleading practice.”

“‘kay. See you.” Without waiting for a reply, Dean grabbed his bookbag then ran the way Cas had gone. There was no sign of Castiel in the parking lot. _He must be walking home._ He got in the car and headed in the direction of Cas’ house.

He found him leaning against a building a block from the high school, one arm wrapped around his middle and his other hand covering his face. Dean parked the Impala then got out and approached him slowly. “Cas?” Castiel was silent and still but Dean knew he was crying.

Cas raised his head to look at him, his impossibly blue eyes wide and wary. “I … I’m sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have listened…”

“I’m the one who should apologize,” Dean insisted. “I made you feel like shit and that’s the last thing I want.” He reached out to take Castiel’s hand. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas stared at him. “You … you don’t think I’m weird and creepy?”

“I never really thought you were, I just … I wasn’t comfortable with someone knowing me so well.”

Cas smiled shyly. “I don’t, you know.”

“Don’t what?” Dean asked, confused.

“Know you. At least, not as much as I’d like to.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah? What would you like to know?”

“Whatitwouldfeelliketokissyou,” Cas said in a rush, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

It took Dean a moment to parse that but when he did, he grinned wider before gently taking Castiel’s face in his hands and softly, so softly, kissing his lips. Kissing Cas felt like a cross between fireworks on the 4th of July and a lazy Sunday morning stretched out on the grass and watching the clouds float by – exciting and comfortable all at once.

_I could do this all day._

It ended all too soon, but Dean was gratified to see the blush on Castiel’s cheeks.

“That … um … your lips are very soft,” Cas mumbled.

Dean chuckled. “Well, if you want, you’ll get to feel them every day.”

Castiel smiled softly. “I’d like that.”


End file.
